Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell mounting structure.
Related Art
As a vehicle having an on-board fuel cell, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2006-89040 discloses a configuration where the fuel cell is placed under a front seat. Furthermore, in JP-A No. 2006-89040, the vehicle is equipped with a pair of drive motors for driving the front wheels, and auxiliaries that become sources of vibration, such as a hydrogen gas circulation pump, are placed between the pair of drive motors so that vibration generated by the auxiliaries is damped via the heavy-weight motors.
In this connection, if the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-89040 were applied to a rear-wheel-drive fuel cell vehicle, the drive motors would become placed in the vehicle rear portion. However, if the auxiliaries are moved to the vehicle rear portion together with the drive motors, the distance between the auxiliaries and the parts in the vehicle front portion, such as the radiator and the condenser, becomes longer, so there is the potential for costs associated with the wires and piping of the auxiliaries to increase.